Felix Chilling vs Naunji Aorama
NaunjFelix (Jioto).png|Jioto576 Description Monstrous vs Bizarre No Another History! Which forth wall breaking OC with supernatural powers will win? And who will die? Intro Necro: Oh no...Why are we doing this one again? Mercer: because, I thought this would be funny. Anyway, The fourth wall the border between fiction and non fiction. Necro: And these two give the finger to that barrier quite often. And they both happen to Be OCs. Mercer: Felix Chilling, The fourth wall breaking Wendigo tether. Necro: And Naunji Aorama, the Jojo reference, the fourth wall breaking universal critic! Naunji: Hello! Felix: Hello!!!! Mercer: Shut up! I'll kill ya both! Anyway, He's Necro and I'm Mercer. Necro: And It's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and bullshit, to see who would win a DEATH BATTLE! (Necro and Mercer attack Naunji and Felix, knock them unconscious and lock them in the broom closet.) Mercer: Well, that's solved, so let's get onto the bios. (Doors of Death Battle slam shut and open for Felix's bio) Felix Breaks Into DEATH BATTLE! (Cue: Wendigo-Mojave Sky) Necro: Born in 1998, Felix Chilling had a normal upbringing and early life, the only real bump being that his grandfather died when he was twelve. Mercer: And his grandfather left him with three words of wisdom. The First, that Monsters were real. And not all of them were human. The Second, evil will always exist. And finally, being normal is the safest way to live. Necro: Felix took these things to heart, but never really understood any of them. At least, until he turned twenty two and went to a cabin with his roommates, Paul and Jared. Mercer: This is sounding like Evil Dead. Necro: Quiet you. Mercer: Anyway, the power was out, and Paul and Jared went to fix the back up generator, and Paul was possessed by the spirit of the Wendigo, killing and eating Jared. Necro: Felix went back to check it out, found Jared and ended up fighting with the possessed Paul, killing him with Jared's wrench, which just so happened to be made of silver, one of the two weaknesses of the Wendigo. Mercer: Felix ended up absorbing Paul's heart, thanks to trying to crush it. Necro: This transformed Felix into a Tether, which means that Felix is now fused with the Wendigo's spirit, ending up with a sweet head voice, (Which just so happened to be Paul) Felix got some awesome supernatural powers! Mercer: Like his ability to manipulate ice! He can make just about any constructs with his ice, as long as they are non living. Necro: And he can even manipulate air and create storms and tornados, hell he even uses this power to fly! Mercer: And when he needs some extra OMPH with his attacks, he can fuse his wind and ice powers to create a blizzard, which can freeze most anything to shreds in just a few seconds. Necro: Felix can read minds, and due to being a monster-human hybrid, Felix can manipulate and attack his target's souls directly. Mercer: And if things go south, Felix can even mess with time, like rewinding, slowing or even stopping time entirely! Of course, he can only do so for a minute or so, but it's still quite effective for getting out of sticky situations. Necro: Felix carries a few weapons on him, just in case he ends up in a fight, which happens a lot. The first of which are Felix's great knives, a pair of large knives, which he can use with deadly skill, after some minor training from James, a military trained knife fighter. The great Knives are unbreakable, and Felix can use them to channel his ice and wind powers, for elemental charged attacks. Mercer: Felix also named a few of his attacks, like the frost burst, in which Felix freezes his target with an ice blast. Necro: Glacier Wall is a massive defensive move which blocks most attacks. Mercer: The freeze ray does exactly what it's name would suggest, and it freezes Felix's target's solid. Necro: And finally, Mach Tornado is a bunch of mini tornadoes which Felix shoots at his foe in an effort to overwhelm them from a distance. Mercer: Felix also wears a pendant, which nullifies his weakness to silver. And if Felix meets an exceptionally powerful monster, he tends to use his runes against it. As of yet, Felix has four runes. The first rune is one he uses for defense, as it creates a force field around him. Necro: The next one is his electricity rune, one which he uses to make himself faster, and to manipulate electricity, which he tends to mix with his wind powers to create lighting storms. Mercer: Up next is the heal rune, and item that can heal any damage Felix takes instantly. Popup: Felix possess an incredibly good healing factor, but it can be overtaxed, hence his heal rune. Necro: And finally, we have the seal rune, an item which can seal almost any being in a block of ice. Normally one could easily break out of this, but Felix's seal specifically works on super natural beings, preventing powerful monsters like the Moth Man from breaking out of it. Granted, it has never held tethers for a long time, as they are not fully monster. Mercer: But Felix has quite a few physical powers and abilities, like his abilities to stretch his limbs, move in unnatural ways, like folding himself in half. Necro: Felix also has an insane healing factor, easily being able to heal from being cut in half, impaled and decapitated, and even partial disintegration! Granted, it's not the fastest healing factor in series, as it takes a few minutes for Felix to regrow his head, so he tends to just reattach his limbs. Popup: Felix has expressed the ability to break the fourth wall to the point that he can speak to the reader. Luckily for everyone, we have him tied up in the broom closet, and we'll let him out in time for the fight. Mercer: Well, we've put it off enough, so let's get to Felix's stats. Necro: Well, lets cover strength first. Felix is easily strong enough to smash stone and steel with just a single strike, as well as being able to fight on par with guys who can collapse caves, obliterate cities, and even destroy several continents! Mercer: The minimum amount of TNT needed to destroy five continents (Which was the amount that was destroyed) is about 97.873737384728998 pentatons of TNT! And that's without his transformation! Necro: We'll get to that in a second. Let's talk speed real quick (Pun intended). Felix can easily out pace beams of light, easily being able to move several times the speed of light. Mercer: But when the going gets rough, Felix has a transformation. Necro: And that form is called the Hunger. Felix tends to enter this form when he wants to wrap things up quickly. Mercer: Hunger allows Felix to fly without using wind, and it also makes him way stronger, faster and tougher than before. Necro: Felix's Hunger form has allowed Felix to do and survive things he never could in base form, like destroying the moon and fighting with the Moth Man's avatar. Mercer: Felix can still use runes in thins form, granted he tends to enter a sort of "berserker" state, as he loses the ability to think normally. Necro: Yeah, that brings us to Felix's weaknesses. Felix is incredibly powerful, but he when he overuses his powers, they misfire and make him unable to use them for an extended period of time. And, Felix is rather cowardly, preferring not to fight other people, and running away from people with abilities he's not familiar with. Mercer: Also, Felix tries not to fight other tethers, and Felix's win loss record is...less than stellar, to say the least. Necro: Well, for all it's worth, Felix's taken down monsters, Tethers and God avatars, proving himself to be one of the toughest heroes around. Arizona: You call yourself a tether? How pathetic! I'll crush in a second. Felix: Oh yeah?! I'll last two! Sean: If you were trying to sound like a badass, you'd best let him kill you, so you can at least maintain some self-respect. (Doors of Death Battle slam shut and open for Naunji's bio.) Naunji Reviews DEATH BATTLE! Interlude Bizarre Monster-Prelude Bizarre Monster-FIGHT! Verdict Special Thanks I would Like to thank Jioto576, who allowed me to use Naunji for this insanity. Category:Necromercer Category:Created By Necromercer Category:OC vs OC themed Death Battles Category:Fourth Wall Themed DEATH BATTLES! Category:'Comedy' themed Death Battles Category:Claw vs Knife Category:Claw vs Fist Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Main Protagonist Duel Category:Web Series Themed DEATH BATTLE Category:What if? Death Battle Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Summoning' themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:'Monster vs Human' Themed Death Battles Category:Human Vs Monster Themed Death Battles Category:'Human Hybrids' themed Death Battles